Ronin
by Vindemiatrix67
Summary: Ichigo, dokter muda penyuka kucing harus terjebak di dimensi lain bersama mahluk yang menyerupai hewan kesukaannya. Situasi bertambah parah saat terjadi kesalah pahaman sehingga ichigo harus ikut andil dalam perang. Yaoi. Ichigo-centric. Prolog. RnR, please? :D


Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo. Ronin © Vindemiatrix67.

Pairing: ?xIchi. (belum nentuin. Tapi mungkin AllxIchi?)

Warning: Yaoi. BoyxBoy. Miss Typo(s), maybe. Author Newbie.

Rated: T (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)

–OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO–

**PROLOG**

Pemuda bermata _hazel_ itu menganga. Seseorang harus segera membangunkannya dari mimpi ini! –atau mungkin ini kenyataan?– seingatnya, ia tadi berada di taman kota –bukan di tempat yang bahkan ia tidak dapat membedakan mana tanah dan mana daging manusia.

Surai _orange_nya bergerak liar mengikuti pergerakan si empu yang menolehkan kepalanya dengan panik. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan berada di tempat seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin menangkap kucing berwarna biru lucu di taman sebelum kucing itu berlari ke sebuah pohon tua –yang membawanya ke tempat seperti ini saat ia menyentuh bagian pohon ukuran besar itu.

Manusia-manusia dengan tubuh tercabik bergelimpangan dihadapannya. Bau anyir menguar dengan bau yang tajam. Dengan ragu, Ichigo –nama pemuda berambut _orange_ itu– mulai melangkahkan kakinya, mencari seseorang yang mungkin saja masih hidup diantara mayat-mayat yang sepertinya seorang prajurit –dilihat dari mereka yang menggunakan pakaian yang seragam.

Matanya mengerling kesana-kemari, mencari korban selamat sekaligus melihat luka-luka yang terpampang dibeberapa bagian tubuh mayat disekitarnya. Luka dengan bentuk yang serupa hampir ia temukan disetiap tubuh tak bernyawa yang dilihatnya. Luka yang memanjang, seperti cakaran hewan buas.

Suara geraman hewan yang sepertinya berukuran besar –dilihat dari volume suaranya- sontak menghentikan langkah Ichigo. Meyakini sumber suara itu ada di sebelah kanannya, Ichigo berjalan pelan menghampirinya setelah sebelumnya memungut anak panah yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri –untuk pertahanan.

Anak panah dengan ujung panah yang terlumuri darah tak menyurutkan keberaniannya untuk tetap mengeratkan pegangannya pada benda itu sebagai senjata. Karena memang dia adalah seorang dokter, dan dokter tidak pernah takut dengan darah. Ichigo sedang mengambil cuti saat ia memutuskan pergi ke taman akhir pekan ini. Dan sepertinya ia akan mengambil cuti yang panjang karena ia terjebak di dunia antah berantah ini. Ichigo tidak perlu khawatir akan dipecat dari pekerjaannya karena ayahnya –Isshin Kurosaki- sendirilah yang menjadi kepala sekaligus pemilik rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

Asap tebal segera memenuhi pandangannya saat ia hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari sumber suara. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, Ichigo melangkah menghindari bagian-bagian tubuh manusia yang terpisah dari badannya.

Langkah Ichigo benar-benar berhenti saat matanya menangkap sesosok bayangan besar di hadapannya. Sosok itu membentuk seekor hewan dengan empat kaki dan surai tebal menyerupai singa. Perlahan, asap tebal yang memenuhi ruang geraknya menipis. Memperlihatkan bentuk sebenarnya dari sosok bayangan di depannya. Seekor _hewan_ dengan bulu biru berdiri tegak di depannya. Sosok itu membelakanginya, dengan kedua cakar depan yang sepertinya sedang sibuk merobek _sesuatu._

Mata Ichigo membesar saat menyadari _sesuatu_ yang sedang _digarap_ sosok berukuran besar itu. Seorang manusia dengan organ perut yang sudah terkoyak tergeletak tak bergerak di bawah sosok bersurai biru itu.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Ichigo berujar lirih. Dengan tempo lambat, ia mulai berjalan mundur. Jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat. Instingnya terus menerus menyuruhnya lari, tapi kakinya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Karena terlalu gemetar, Ichigo terjatuh saat kakinya tersandung sesuatu. Anak panah yang tadinya tergenggam erat di tangannya terlerlempar beberapa meter darinya.

Sedikit mengerang, Ichigo berusaha bangkit dan mengusap hidungnnya yang sempat berbenturan dengan permukaan tanah. Ia yakin suara gesekan tubuhnya saat terjatuh tadi terdengar oleh _mahluk_ tadi. Ichigo meringis merasakan pergelangan kakinya sulit digerakkan. Terkilir bukan masalah besar baginya karena sekarang ia harus lari dari sosok tak dikenal di belakangnya.

Saat berhasil bangkit, ichigo kembali terjatuh karena pergelangan kakinya kembali melakukan protes. Dengan segenap kekuatannya, ichigo mencoba berdiri lagi sebelum ia merasakan pergelangan tangannya dicekal seseorang. Sebuah tangan berlumuran darah memegang erat pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Dengan pandangan ngeri, ichigo menolehkan kepalanya kepada si empu tangan. Seorang pria pertengahan 30 terbaring dengan keadaan terngkurap di sampingnya. Matanya hanya terbuka satu sedangkan yang lainnya tertutup dengan darah yang mengalir dari luka di dahinya. Kondisi nya yang sudah cukup parah tak memungkinkannya untuk ditolong lagi.

"Kau.. nak, per.. gilah ke.. so..ul .. society." dengan suara serak yang hampir terdengar seperti rintihan, pria itu berusaha menyampaikan maksudnya. Masih berkeringat dingin, Ichigo berusaha memahami perkataan pria itu.

"Ma-maaf, kemana? Bisa kau ulangi?" Ichigo merutuki dirinya karena tak bisa mengerti dalam satu kali penjelasan.

"Per –gilah ke –Soul Society. Sam –paikan bah –wa Assassin te –lah kem –bali." Walaupun dengan tersendat-sendat, pria itu dapat berkata dengan cukup jelas.

Mengerutkan kening, dengan wajah bingung Ichigo bertanya, "Assassin? Soul Society?"

Belum sempat sang pria menjawab, teriakan yang memekakkakan telinga segera terdengar. Suara mengerikan itu berasal dari pria yang sesaat tadi berbicara dengan Ichigo. Dengan perlahan, Ichigo mendongakkan kepalanya saat merasa sinar matahari yang sebelumnya menyorotnya tiba-tiba terhalang _sesuatu_.

Bola matanya membesar saat menemukan seekor mahluk bertubuh biru yang menyerupai kucing dengan wajah sangar berdiri dengan empat kaki di depannya. Terlihat jelas cakar-cakar pada jari kaki depannya menusuk kulit orang yang sedang diinjaknya –si pria- dan sepertinya kuku itu menembus sampai bagian vital karena pria itu langsung mati seketika.

"_Siapa kau?"_

**oOo–**_**To Be Continue**_**–oOo**

Author's note: Haiiiiii! :D perkenalkan, aku Vindemiatrix67. Kalian bisa memanggilku Vind (^,^) Vind Author newbie di ffn ini. Dan ini Firs–_slap_–Third fic Vind w jadi gomen kalo ada salah dan kata-kata yang kurang cocok :'D Yep, Segitu dulu deh. Salam kenal semuanya.. (^o^)/

So, Review Please?


End file.
